jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Amy
The Amazing Amy was a meth addict act from Season 5 of JayGT. She was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned as a wildcard to the Quarterfinals, where she was eliminated again. The Amazing Amy returned for a third time to the Wildcard Quarterfinal, where she was eliminated for the last time. Background Amazing Amy is a meth contortion gypsy ninja unique yoga dancer goddess from New York. She would have been JayDK's Golden Buzzer if he hadn't already used it up. She dances, freestyles, and jams. https://www.reverbnation.com/amazingamycontortionistuniqueyogadancer She is part of a cult. She had a Cult Party on January 18th! If you attended, share stories and pics. Audition The Amazing Amy's audition in Episode 508 consisted of performing tricks such as bending her body in between her legs and doing push-ups in that position, all while high on meth. Smack buzzed the act. Although Cards voted "No", JayDK, Smack, and Mike voted "Yes", sending Amy to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts The Amazing Amy's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 511 consisted of performing more impressive yoga moves, this time to disturbing ominous music. Also, Amy was not only high on meth this time while performing, but also with torn rotator cuffs in both shoulders, a disintegrated disc in her spine, a complete left hip replacement, and bursitis in her left knee. Still being unappreciative, Cards buzzed the act. But JayDK and Mike gave her standing ovations. The Amazing Amy's performance was not strong enough to advance to the Quarterfinals, eliminating her from the competition along with Carlos Aponte, instead of Rudi Macaggi. Quarterfinals The Amazing Amy was Mike's wildcard pick to return to the Quarterfinals. Her performance in Episode 516 consisted of performing more meth-fueled contortion, this time more fast paced, to Weezer's "Buddy Holly". Cards praised the song choice, and JayDK and Mike gave her standing ovations. The Amazing Amy did not receive enough votes to advance to the Semifinals, eliminating her from the competition along with Studio One Young Beast Society, instead of ArcAttack. Wildcard Round The Amazing Amy was one of Mike's wildcard picks, again, to return to the Wildcard Round. Her performance in Episode 518 consisted of performing more contortion yoga dancing, this time in front of a multimedia screen where naturistic images appeared while she performed. Then, out of nowhere, galactic and fast-paced techno patterns were videomapped onto her body as she performed a more fast-paced routine to finish off the act. The music used during her performance was Charles Mingus' "Myself When I am Real", and "Glitter Bomb" by an unknown artist. Failing to win him over still, Cards buzzed the act, but JayDK and Mike again gave Amy standing ovations. She did not receive enough votes to advance to the Semifinals, eliminating her from the competition for a third time, along with Ring Masters, instead of Team X-Pogo. Category:Acts Category:Season 5 Acts Category:Contortionists Category:Season 5 Contortionists Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 5 Accepted Acts Category:Wildcard Acts Category:Season 5 Wildcard Acts Category:Mike's Wildcards Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 5 Quarterfinalists Category:Multimedia Acts Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 5 Guest Performers